Expression
by mjadec13
Summary: Remy shows Cameron how she feels about her...ONE-SHOT...my first ever fan-fiction. Please review.


"You're high again."

Allison watched as her good friend, Remy, walked in the hospital. Her eyes bloodshot, hair strewn across; she was doped up, as usual.

Remy laughed at her comment and smirked, putting her hand on the side of the blonde's cheek and smiling. "Just takes the edge off, you know."

Allison sighed and took Remy under her arm, helping her into one of the beds. She knew she wasn't going to make it home tonight, and since her car had broken down she was pretty much stuck here until morning anyway. Ah well, always work to be done, she thought.

Remy laughed, her eyes closing and opening in their gorgeous green hues as she reached. "Why don't you come examine me, Doctor? Huh?" She laughed hysterically, which made Allison turn around.

"L-Look! You're high as fuck, so just shut up, okay? I'm not one of your one-night stands!"

She could see she had brought a tear to her friend's eye, and she sighed walking over to her. She patted her head and shook her head.

"Remy… you have to stop this… you can't… House will…"

By the time she had even gotten another word out, Remy's lips were on hers, soft but urgent, needing, wanting... desire and warmth wrapped up in one simple gesture.

"Stop!" Cameron had pulled away so quickly that Remy fell over slightly. "We can't do this; I just got divorced and you're high and I refuse to be one of your hoes and I won't let you-"

Remy kissed her hard this time, forcing Cameron's mouth open to allow access for Remy's tongue. She broke them apart. "You aren't just one of my hoes Allison. I want you….I **need** you…." She spoke desperately; her every breath shortened by the racing drum in her chest.

She stood, feeling dizzy from the sudden crashing affect of the drug. She didn't let that stop her though. She took Allison by the hand, leading her to an empty closed off and very private room.

She turned to face Allison, "If you'll let me, I'll prove it to you. I'll show you that you mean more than any of the random women I bring home for one-night stands." She looked into Cameron's eyes and pulled her closer. "Will you let me show you?"

Cameron didn't know what to say. She had never thought too much about Remy wanting to be with her. It came up in passing conversations, but was never actually discussed. Not to mention Cameron had never been with a woman before. She was unsure she wanted to be now. She did know however that she had felt something, she didn't know what, but something, for Remy.

Cameron sighed to let Remy know that she wouldn't leave. Remy smiled. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure of anything, Rem. I'm terrified and I wonder if we'll regret this. I'm terrified of losing our friendship."

"We won't Allie. I promise. Just trust me. Can you do that?"

"I trust you."

With that reassurance, Remy grabbed her and quickly laid her on the hospital bed, kissing her with intent. Immediately Cameron noticed that there was something different; she had never seen this passion before. And Remy's eyes…there was something in her eyes…a light brighter than she had ever seen. It was like fire soaked in kerosene.

Remy had already completely stripped herself of all of her clothes. She was now quickly discarding Cameron's wherever they landed. She kissed down the entire length of the blonde's body and then back up.

Cameron started whimpering from the sudden want she felt between her legs. She didn't like the teasing and hated the throbbing. "Remy please, just do it."

Remy nibbled her way back down Cameron's body, pausing at each breast. She licked and flicked at her nipples until they hardened very visibly. Then moved down again, quickly attending to the increased puddle between Cameron's legs. Remy dove in, deciding not to waste any time. She wanted Cameron as bad or more than it appeared Cameron did at this moment.

Licking at Cameron's folds, Remy began to circle her thumb around her now hardened clit, pushing against hard and then rubbing softly again. She started to lick and nibble at Cameron's clit, as Cameron started to moan intensely.

"Remy, please!" Cameron begged now; she had never felt this intense before, never felt this aroused.

Remy, responding to Cameron's begging, inserted one finger inside of Cameron. At intervals, she would quicken the pace, inserting another finger each time until she had inserted four fingers.

By this time, Cameron's moans had already started to increasingly get louder and louder. Remy could feel Cameron starting to clench around her fingers. She continued to nibble and circle her tongue around her clit.

Cameron was riding out her orgasm, trying not to scream too loud out of fear she might alert the nurses or scare the patients. When she was done, both she and Remy lay there staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity.

They both got up at the same time to get dressed.

"So, tonight at my place? Dinner and a movie?"

"Huh?" Cameron stood still for a moment, unsure of what she had just heard.

"Allison I don't want you to be a one-night thing. And neither do you, I thought…"

"You are asking me on a date?"

Remy laughed, "Umm yeah, I am. I guess…unless you decided maybe that was only good for one time."

Allison continued to put on her shirt. She then walked over to Remy, who was still trying to find her bra. "That was definitely a good nine…I think that's worth a date." Cameron smiled, wrapping her arms around Remy's neck.

"Hmmm, a nine? Well, that's good." Remy pulled Cameron in for a kiss.

"Tonight then?"

"Tonight baby. Seven on the dot. " Cameron blushed at Remy's words. And they kissed one more time before they decided it was time to head back to work before House came looking for Remy.

Remy had started heading for the door when she quickly turned around. "I love you Allison Cameron.

Cameron smiled, "I love you too Remy Hadley."

As Remy walked back to the Diagnostics room, she was all smiles and no worries for the first time in years. Life was definitely going to be a treat now that she and Cameron were dating…..


End file.
